witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Witcher sorozat
'' amerikai borítója, az első novellás kötet a sorozatban]] '' angol borítója, az első witcher regény]] '' angol borítója, az első novellás kötet a sorozatban]] Andrzej Sapkowski Witcher sorozata fantasy novella gyűjteményeket (két kötetbe sűrítve, két történetet kivéve), illetve öt regényt tartalmaz. A könyveket már feldolgozták film, tv sorozat (The Hexer), számítógépes játék (The Witcher), képregények és egyéb formában is. Sapkowski regényeinek összességét (a novellák kivételével) Witcher saga néven is ismerhetjük (vagy másnéven Blood of the Elves saga). Könyvek Megjegyzés: Zárójelben azoknak a könyveknek a címei (körülbelüli fordítás) melyeket még nem fordítottak le angolra. Novella gyűjtemények *''The Last Wish'' (Ostatnie życzenie) (1993, angol kiadás: 2007) *''Sword of Destiny'' (Miecz przeznaczenia) (1992, bár ez a könyv a The Last Wish előtt jelent meg, de később játszódó történeteket tartalmaz.Wied *''Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna'' (Something Ends, Something Begins) (2000) - a sorozatból mindössze csak kettő játszódik a witcher világában. Regények *''Krew elfów'' (Blood of Elves) (1994) *''Czas pogardy'' (Time of Disdain) (1995) *''Chrzest ognia'' (Baptism of Fire) (1996) *''Wieża jaskółki'' (The Swallow's Tower) (1997) *''Pani jeziora'' (Lady of the Lake) (1999) Előzmények Novellák A witcher sorozat első novellás gyűjteménye egy lengyel sci-fi és fantasy magazinban, a Fantastyka-ban jelent meg. Sapkowski első novelláját a "Wiedźmin"-t ("The Witcher") egy, a magazin által meghirdetett versenyre írta, mellyel harmadik helyezést ért el. Geralt első négy története és a "Droga, z której się nie wraca" ("The Road with No Return") - mely ugyanabban a világban játszódik csak jó pár évvel korábban, mint a witcher történetek – eredetileg a Wiedźmin novellás gyűjteményben jelentek meg. Később mind a tizenöt novellát három könyvbe (melyek már nem kaphatóak) sűrítve a superNOWA lengyel kiadó publikálta. A második novellás gyűjtemény Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) néven jelent meg. Bár a The Last Wish novellás kötet a Miecz przeznaczenia után került kiadásra, a The Last Wish számít az első kötetnek, hiszen - a "Droga, z ktorej się nie wraca"-t kivéve (egyedül ebben nem szerepel Geralt)- tartalmazza a Wiedźmin könyv összes történetét. Habár a The Last Wish új novellákat is tartalmaz, azok mindegyike a Miecz przeznaczenia előttiekben játszódik. A "Droga, z której się nie wraca" novella egy nem hiteles történetet mesél el Geralt és Yennefer házasságáról. A novella később a "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" című könyvben jelent meg. A kötetben található többi történet egyáltalán nem kapcsolódik a witcher sorozathoz. Néhány lengyel kiadásban azonban, a (Droga, z której się nie wraca) a The Last Wish-ben (vagy a Miecz przeznaczenia-ban) is megtalálható. Fordítások A novellákat és a regényeket már lefordították cseh, szlovák, német, orosz, litván, francia, portugál és spanyol nyelvekre is. A Ostatnie życzenie (The Last Wish) első novella gyűjtemény angol fordítása 2007-ben jelent meg az Egyesült Királyságban, a Gollancz kiadó gondozásában. Az Egyesült Államokban az Orbit kiadó publikálta 2008 áprilisában. A Gollanz kiadó úgy döntött, hogy a második novellás gyűjtemény (The Sword of Destiny) helyett a Witcher Saga első kötetét a Krew elfów-t (Blood of Elves) fogja kiadni. Azt még nem tudni, hogy az Egyesült Államokban a Miecz przeznaczenia vagy a Blood of Elves lesz-e második könyvként megjelentetve. A 'witcher' név eredete Eredetileg a witcher szó wiedźmin-t jelent (lengyelül). Az angol fordítás – melyet Andrzej Sapkowski is előnyben részesített – eredetileg hexer volt, és nemzetközileg is ezt használták a film adaptáció esetében is. Azonban a CD Projekt úgy döntött, hogy a The Witcher számítógépes játékban a witcher nevet preferálja és melyet aztán Danusi Stok is használt a The Last Wish fordítása során. Később Sapkowski is a witcher szót használta fel, a '' Historia i fantastyka'' című könyvében. Alternatívaként még a warlock kifejezést szokás használni az angol fordításokban, és bár vitatható, de az angol nyelvújítás szerint a witcher név jobban kifejezi Geralt mesterségét. A witcher megnevezést a számítógépes játék készítői mellett az angol ’The Last Wish’ fordítója is felhasználta. A Witcher kitalált univerzumában, a witcher szó egy megcsonkított formája a witch (boszorkány) kifejezésnek (mely a lengyel wiedźma szó pontos fordítása). A witcher a sorcerers-ek (varázslónők) által használt megnevezési forma azon férfiakra, akik rendelkeznek bizonyos szintű (korlátozott) mágikus képességekkel. Beállítottság és történet Mind a novellákat, mind pedig a regényeket a lengyel fantasy bestsellerei között tartják számon. Geralt történetei legfőképp a főhős kissé ironikus humoráért és a modern kulturális problémákkal történő összefonódása miatt váltak elismerté (pl. a Gathering of the Wizards-ban szereplő egyik varázsló folyamatosan panaszkodik az ökológiai problémák miatt). Mindemellett eléggé ellentmond a hagyományos fantasy formáknak. Itt nincs fekete-fehér, tisztán gonosz vagy jó elkülönítés. Másfelől Geralt világa nem egy tipikus dark-fantasy (ahol minden karakter többé-kevésbé gonosz). Sapkowski megpróbálja a 'szürkeséget' minden téren megjeleníteni (pl. az egyik helyi uralkodó vérfertőző kapcsolatban áll a saját lányával, őt az író egy törődő apának mutatja be – legalábbis Geralt világának normái szerint). A The Blood of the Elves saga öt regényt tartalmaz, melyekben Sapkowski összekapcsolja a novellákban lévő cselekményszálakat, és újakat is ad hozzájuk. Geralt-on kívül a történetek másik központi karaktere Ciri hercegnő. Az ő történetük az Északi Királyság és a Nilfgaard Birodalom közt dúló küzdelmek hátterében kerül bemutatásra. Művek (adaptációk) Képregények 1993 és 1995 között Sapkowski történeteit Maciej Parowski (történet), Bogusław Polch (rajz) és maga Sapkowski 6 képregényben dolgozták fel. Ezek a következők: *Droga bez powrotu (The Road with No Return, a "Droga, z której się nie wraca" novella alapján) *Geralt (a "Wiedźmin" novella alapján) *Mniejsze zło (Lesser Evil novella alapján ugyanazzal a címmel) *Ostatnie życzenie (The Last Wish novella alapján ugyanazzal a címmel) *Granica możliwości (Border of ability novella alapján ugyanazzal a címmel) *Zdrada (Betrayal, egy felhasználatlan elképzelés az egyik novellához melyet ehhez a képregényhez használtak fel) Jelenleg Przemysław Truściński (rajz), Maciej Parowski (történet) és Sapkowski egy újabb képregény sorozat készítésén dolgoznak, a három legfontosabb novella alapján: Kwestia ceny (A Matter of Price), Miecz przeznaczenia (Sword of Destiny) és Coś więcej (Something More). Film és sorozat A Wiedźmin film (2001) és tv sorozat (2003) nemzetközileg The Hexer néven jelent meg. A filmet (és a tv sorozatot egyaránt) Marek Brodzki rendezte, Michał Szczerbic írta és Lew Rywin volt a gyártásvezető. A film alapvetően a ki nem adott tv sorozat két órába sűrített változata volt és nagyon gyenge kritikát kapott mind a rajongóktól és a kritikusoktól. A 13 részes sorozat az ezt követő évben jelent meg. A sorozat már sokkal összefüggőbbre sikerült, mint a ’kissé’ zavaros film, de ennek ellenére bukás lett. A tv sorozat később nem hivatalosan feliratokkal az interneten is feltűnt. Játékok Szerepjáték (papír alapú) 2001-ben a MAG Sapkowski könyvei alapján kiadott egy papír alapú szerepjátékot a Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni (The Witcher: A Game of Imagination) néven. Számítógépes játék 2007-ben jelent meg a CD Projekt által fejlesztett számítógépes szerepjáték, a The Witcher, mely Sapkowski művein alapszik. Európában október 26-án, az Egyesült Államokban pedig október 30-án jelent meg. Minden eddigi műnél nagyobb reklámot kapott és - habár ez volt a CD Projekt első játéka - nagyszerű fogadtatásban részesült Európában és az Egyesült Államokban egyaránt. A számítógépes játék öt évvel a Pani jeziora (az utolsó könyv a sorozatban) vége után játszódik. Mobil telefonos játék A The Witcher: Crimson Trail (lengyelül: Wiedźmin: Krwawy Szlak) vagy más néven The Witcher mobil, egy mobil telefonos akciójáték, melyet a Breakpoint fejlesztette és adta ki. (A Cd Projekttől licencelve) Ebben a játékban Geralt gyermekkorába nyerhetünk betekintést. Az ifjú Geralt egy nagyon ígéretes tanítvány, aki kiképzését elvégezvén készen áll arra, hogy professzionális szörnyvadásszá váljon – vagyis egy witcherré. Kártyajáték Két kártyajáték jelent meg a CD Projekt The Witcher számítógépes játéka alapján, melyeket Kuźnia Gier tervezte meg. Az egyik a Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana: (The Witcher: Adventure Cardgame) Kuźnia Gier által került kiadásra, és a lengyel játékboltokban forgalmazzák, míg a másik a Wiedźmin: Promocyjna Gra Karciana (The Witcher Promo Card Game)ez egy egyszerűbb kártyajáték, melyet néhány országban a The Witcher számítógépes játék gyűjtői kiadása mellé csomagoltak. Internet böngészős játék A The Witcher: Versus egy flash alapú, online (internet böngészős) játék, melyet a one2tribe csapat fejlesztett a CD Projekt Red számára, mely 2008-ban indult el. A játékban három faj egyikét kiválasztva kell karaktert generálnod, akivel majd halálos csatákat vívhatsz a többi játékossal. Amikor először bejelentkezel a Versus-ba (ami a thewitcher.com forum accountodoz van csatolva, ha már regisztrálva vagy) három karakter közül választhatsz: Witcher, Sorceress és Frightener. Az angol nyelvű wikia oldalról fordítva.